Behind the Facades
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Trory! The chapters are short but worth reading!
1. Facades

Title: Behind the Facades  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note:Just something I wrote for English really quickly   
and thought it might be a good beginning to a story let me know!!  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It has been a whole year, a year without the teasing, jesting,   
and complete torment from him. I know now all that was just a facade,   
that there was more behind the guy I saw at school. He was more   
broken and hurt than he would ever let anyone know. Hidden behind   
the masks and acts people expected him to be was his true self. I   
did not even know, until it was to late. You would think since I   
was also hiding from the social elite I would have seen through to   
his true self. Then again I was new to his world and did not see   
anything other than the snobbish and rich facades around me. But   
now he is gone and I am left in his world that will not except me.   
And I miss him with each new school day.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Review and let me know if you want me to continue!! 


	2. Coffee Can Wait

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 2  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note: I wrote this Chapter quickly in Physics and Consumer's Ed   
so let me knoe if it is a good second chapter!!  
  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
  
Another exhausting and lonely day at Chilton at an end, but   
as I walk off the bus my biggest dilemma was to either go change out   
of my uniform or go to Luke's first. Not a major problem, but   
for the coffee junkie that I am, it was a problem that I did not   
solve until I was walking off the bus. Being comfortable and   
able to site down and enjoy my coffee for a long while was   
worth the short less than ten minutes wait it would take me change.  
  
I walked quickly towards my house while images of Luke's   
wonderful coffee floated through my head. As I walked up my front   
sidewalk I glanced up and there he was.  
  
But it couldn't be him. He didn't know where I lived. He   
was still in North Carolina! But then he spoke.  
  
"Mary"  
  
So simple and no hello even, but the genuine smile he gave   
me was worth all the coffee in the world at that moment. And my   
brain stopped working and I just ran. I know I did not run away   
this time since I felt his arms circle my waist and my arms circled   
around his neck.  
  
The coffee could wait..... 


	3. Forgotten it All

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 3  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note: I wrote this Chapter quickly Consumer's Ed and Physic's,   
where I seem to do write most of this story!! Keep reviewing   
if you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I missed you." I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you Rory." He whispered back.  
  
"Are you back for good?"  
  
"Let's not talk about it." There must have been something   
wrong because the way he spoke was off. I backed away, but he still   
kept his arms around me.  
  
"Tristan how did you get here?"  
  
"Can we talk about this over coffee. I have been on a very   
long bus ride and could use a good cup." I looked at him harder   
and realized that he looked extremely tired and exhausted.  
  
"Sounds like a very long explanation is in order." He smiled.   
Though it still was not his old smirk it was close to it.  
  
"All in good time Mary. Would you like to change first?" I   
had forgotten all about my school uniform. Actually I had forgotten   
all about my miserable day not that Tristan was in front of me. 


	4. Lost Boy

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 4  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note: Another Chpater that is the product of being bored in Physics!!  
Don't worry I am getting a high B in the class, so I think the writing  
is a good use of my time!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I changed quickly in fear that he would vanish. Comfy jeans and   
a blue baby tee was the first thing I saw and threw it on. I was   
smiling as I walked back out to the porch because the last ten minutes   
did happen. Tristan was back.  
  
"Since you won't talk about your trip why don't I catch you up   
with some school gossip." That got a smirk out of him, but it still   
was not his old cocky smirk, just a smirk. He took my hand in his and   
we started walking down the street towards Luke's.   
  
"Rory I don't care about Chilton. Just tell me how you have   
been. Tell me why you are so happy here in Star's Hollow."  
  
This got me worried. Tirstan was acting depressed and changed.   
Not saying that changing from his old self to some one a bit more mature   
is bad. But this change was more of a change from a boy in control to a   
sad lost boy. As if his spirit had been crushed and he was just going   
threw the actions of life, and not 'living' it. 


	5. A Real Smile

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 5  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note: By know you all know that I do all of my writing in Physic's!!  
Obviously it is an awesome class for letting me have time to write!!  
Um, I know that some don't like the short chapters, but think of it  
like this, short chapters = more frequently updated (most of the time)  
I try to write a chapter at least once a week and get it upload with in  
that same week. Hang in there we will find out some of Tristan's   
story in the next chapter, plus Luke and probably Jess will be in the   
next chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As we walked down the street, I pointed out all of the sites.   
Well the Star's Hollow sites anyway. I quickly remembered the one   
thing about this small town, the gossip.  
  
"Tristan don't panic if over half of the town walks into   
Luke's while we are there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, how long were you sitting on my front step?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"Then I would say everybody knows by now."  
  
"Knows what?" Tristan was getting confused and very disturbed   
by this conversation.  
  
"That a new person, more importantly a new young man, is or   
was at the Gilmore house."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Small town gossip." I realized that I stated this as if it  
was common knowledge, though I know that Hartford is nothing like   
Star's Hollow. "You should have seen the town when dad visited for   
the first time, showing up on a Harley none the less."  
  
"They really care that much." I noticed that Tristan seemed  
very surprised by the fact that a whole town cared about a stranger  
showing up in own of their owns life.  
  
"More So! Why when Dean cheated on me the town went into  
an uproar. Tayler held a special town meeting about what should  
be done to teenage delinquents. It took mom and myself an hour   
to calm everyone down. Luke was no help what so ever since he   
wanted to beat the 'delinquents' to a, and I quote, 'bloody pulp   
for hurting Rory.'" I paused a moment because I was a bit shocked   
when I realize what I just told Tristan. But when I looked up at   
him he was smiling. A real smile on his face, and I hoped that I   
was the one who put it there. 


	6. Army Boy

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 6  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG (??)  
Note: LOL I didn't write this chapter during class!!  
I was forced to go to a basketball game on Yearbook Business (nothing   
agianst the sport just don't like going to High School games) and   
while sitting there by myself for over an hour got the next chapter   
wrote!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Jamie I'm glad my mom doesn't ground be for my grades. Though I   
am a pretty good student.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I should have known that Luke's would already be packed.   
The small town is great, but couldn't they at least give me time   
to get the stranger there before they crowed in. I stopped Tristan   
before we entered the dinner.  
  
"Ok I know I warned you, but we will need Luke and Jess's   
help. So when we walk in go straight to the furthest booth. Sit on   
the side facing the all so you won't have people staring at you."  
  
"Ok." I heard Tristan take a deep breath before we walked   
in. I was right of course, close to half of the town was in the   
dinner. Tristan went straight to the booth while I went to talk   
to Luke at the counter."  
  
"Rory is that army boy the cause of all this chaos?" Luke   
said has he filled a tray with drinks.  
  
"Me allow somebody to cause an up roar in Star's Hollow."   
I said very innocently.  
  
"You're right, where's your mother? She has to be behind   
this."  
  
"Luke could you please just keep the entire town from   
coming over to 'chat' with us?" I asked with my best puppy dog   
eyes, that I knew he couldn't resists.   
  
"Alright, but I want to know exactly who that boy is, before   
the rest of the town does."  
  
"You bet. And make Jess come take our order." I smiled at   
Luke one last time before walking over to the booth. 


	7. James Dean

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 7  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG  
Note: You who actually read my little notes, will be happy to   
know that I worte this chapter at home. Also if you notice  
this chapter is a bit longer than the others, since I had  
fun writing Jess's character. Don't worry he won't stay 'bad',  
I really do like Jess, just not as much as Tristan, so I'm giving  
him the older brother role so to speak. Hope you enjoy this   
chapter is has been one of the more funny chapters to write!!   
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I don't care that this town thinks of you as there princess or   
whatever, all I know is that you are officially on my bad side   
for ruining my after school cartoon programs."  
  
"Tristan I would like you to meet Jess, Luke's rebellious, cocky,   
and yet extremely smart nephew. He reminds me allot like you,   
only you have more manners." I couldn't believe that Jess started   
talking to me like that with no hello, especially since I had a   
stranger with me. Ok so I could believe it but still. "Jess say   
hello to an old classmate of mine Tristan Dugrey."   
  
"Hello Army boy did you loose your way back to the trenches?"  
  
"Hello James Dean wannabe, did you loose your way to the silver   
screen, cause your acting sucks worse than...."   
  
I was sort of surprised by Tristan's quick come back but knew I   
had to make this nonsense end. "That's enough out of both of you.   
Jess we would like two Gilly Lunch's."   
  
"Isn't the man suppose to order."  
  
"Isn't the waiter suppose to take orders and leave their customers   
alone?" I countered it wasn't the greatest come back but it got him   
off my back. Tristan did not look happy at all.  
  
"Two Gilly lunch's coming up." Jess said that with a glare towards   
Tristan, then he walked over to the counter. Thankfully saw Luke   
on his way over with a coffeepot in hand. I sighed in relief, as   
Luke filled our mugs full of wonderful coffee.  
  
"Sorry about him Rory. He got mad the minute I said you were here   
with a stranger. Asked me about a million questions as we walked   
down the stairs."  
  
"It's ok Luke. Jess is just getting protective again, after you   
know he just goes crazy when he sees me with somebody he doesn't   
trust. Much like the rest of this town. Tristan this is Luke the   
wonderful man that takes care of me and occasionally my mom." I saw   
that Luke started to blush.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Sir. I am glad that Rory has such a wonderful   
town to look out for her." I saw in Tristan's eyes that he was   
speaking truthfully and he even appeared to have calmed down some.  
  
"It is nice to meet you too Tristan, know if you will excuse me, I have   
a disrespectful nephew to look after." Luke left after refilling my   
coffee.   
  
"Tristan I am teribly sorry, I thought Jess would take it better   
than that. I guess I should have been the one to get him." I was   
trying to get Tristan to understand that this town has a very   
protective fetish when it came to my mom and me.   
  
"You have no need to apologies, Jess cares for you and I don't blame   
him at all to take offence to the girl of his dreams eating with   
another man." To my surprise Tristan was being dead serious. I   
thought when I looked up at him that I would see that old spark of   
humor and teasing in his eye, but it wasn't there. If anything he   
looked sad and disappointed. 


	8. My Mary

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 8  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG  
Note: Another chapter written at home!! I have to pay attention  
in Physics because we are starting motion and stuff!!!!! Anyway  
I'm getting more into the story, and next chapter will be when you  
find out why Tristan came to Stars Hollow!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Wait did you just imply that I am Jess's dream girl." I   
was try really hard not to laugh. Tristan was a bit confused, and   
I was trying to remember that he hasn't been around for the last   
year. And the fact that he knows nothing about Jess. "Tristan,   
no you got it all wrong. Yes Jess is very protective of me, but   
in the big brother kind of way." I said this while looking across   
at Tristan and saw the relief and hope enter his eyes.  
  
"I am told that I am to apologies for my rode and unnecessary   
comments, even though I stand by the fact that I said nothing wrong."   
Jess said as he brought the food to the table. He placed two plates   
with burgers and fries in front of each of us. He also managed to   
refill our coffee cups. I waited to see how Tristan would reply.  
  
"I'm sorry for showing up with out properly asking permission   
from the town to talk to Rory. I am Tristan Degrey, a former Chilton   
student. I just got in town from military school, and was hoping to   
talk to Rory in a friendly manor." I was once again trying not to   
laugh. It was has if the old Tristan had emerged from the shell of   
the boy who had been sitting in front of me. "Now I know my Mary   
her does not need permission to anything, so if you would please   
excuse us, we would like to eat our food in some peace." There it   
was his smirk the minute he said Mary that smirk of his emerged.  
  
Jess took it all in with his are you for real you did not   
just say that to me look. Then I saw his eyes sparkle and I knew   
that they would be friends. "Impressive. Are you the one Lorelai   
calls Bible Boy?" I was getting embarrassed now, sure my mom and   
myself dubbed Tristan as bible boy, but did Jess have to bring that   
up now??!!  
  
"Jess don't you have a job to do? Or what about those   
cartoons? Look Luke needs you."  
  
"I get the point your highness I'm leaving. Holler if   
you need anything." Jess left the table, and when I stopped blushing   
enough to look up from my food I saw that Tristan still had his smirk   
on his face.  
  
"Bible Boy? Not Hot Man or Simply Irresistible?"  
  
"You are the one that started it with Mary." I was blushing   
again but then again Tristan could always get me to blush. We ate in   
a friendship sort of way by joking and telling some funny stories from   
years past. It sort of makes us sound old, but when we started   
throwing ice at each other Luke kicked us out with out even making us pay.   
  
"Wow my mom hasn't even been kicked out. We have accomplished   
a feet that will forever go down in Stars Hollow History."  
  
"What the day Luke gets angry enough to kick out the town   
princess and her stranger of a prince charming?" Tristan was   
smiling again. I was finding it hard to believe that just an hour   
before he looked so sad. Why did he come to Stars Hollow? When will   
he get around to telling me? 


	9. Help Me

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 9  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG  
Note: I know I should be bagging forgiveness, but I had two   
papers due at the same time to write, and I just couldn't  
get this chapter down on paper or typed. Um...I don't know   
what will come next, but I hope to write more!!!!!!!   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ok I couldn't take it anymore. Why did he come here? It's not   
like I was his best friend while he was going to Chilton. We   
barely even knew each other. I realized while he was saying goodbye   
to me that there was more to him, but still there are tons of   
people in Hartford that he could go see on his free time from   
military school.   
  
I needed answers and there was no time like the present to get them.   
So as we walked onto my porch I stopped him. "Tristan why are you here?"   
  
"Rory let's go inside, then I will tell you everything." I opened   
the door, and lead him to the living room. He sat down on the   
couch while I choose to sit in a chair across from him, so I could   
watch him.  
  
"As you know after breaking into the safe, my parents sent me to   
military school. And if you think Chilton is bad then military   
school is worse. Only they don't care about who your parents are   
and how much money you make. It was as if I lost everything, or   
rather realized I had nothing. While I lived in Hartford my life   
was predictable. Live the way society wants you to, act as they   
want you to, and show no emotions." He paused and stood up and   
started to sort of pace. "I was the 'King of Chilton', I got   
the grades, the girls, the friends, everything that was suppose   
to make my life the best it could be. But I wasn't happy, who   
could be happy living such a lie. Whenever I did see my parents,   
it was in passing or when they would discipline me for stepping   
out side of society's rules. My friends, if they could even be   
called that, only cared about whether I could raise them to   
society's standards and become more popular." He then sat back   
down on the couch. "When I arrived in North Caroline I was given   
a chance to change, to get away from the facade of being the   
'King of Chilton'. But I had lost everything at the same time.   
I didn't know who I was or what I wanted to do. There is teacher   
at the school that when I introduced my self to him, he said 'You   
are just another pretty boy gone bad, but you can be so much more'.   
I want to know what that more is." He looked at me with pleading eyes.   
  
I was startled that he had just opened up so much to me, and I didn't   
know what to say. But then he opened his mouth to say more.  
  
"Can you help me Rory." 


	10. A Cute Hotty

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 10  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG  
Note: Ok so English was the kind class to leave me time to write   
or at least start. I'm trying really!! Will up date ASAP I hope!!!!!   
  
**************************************************************************  
What was I supposed to say to that? I how was I suppose to help him?   
I can barely know how Hartford society works. The boy that   
represented everything that my mom tried to keep me from now   
wants to learn how to be kept from that very thing. This makes   
no since, yet as I look into his eyes I know that he is being   
completely sincere about everything. But what am I supposed to   
say to him?  
  
"Rory you don't have to answer now. Relax like we were at the   
dinner. What do you usually do on Friday nights."  
  
Ok so I must have sat there with a lost and confused look on my   
face or something since he thought he had to save me again from   
being speechless. But who just ask that deep of questions on a...  
FRIDAY!   
  
"FRIDAY! It is not Friday!" No, no, no, it could not be Friday,   
how could I forget. "My mom is so going to kill me." I stood up   
and started looking every where for the phone.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?" I took the split second to look at Tristan   
and saw the concern on his face, I must look like a crazy fool   
throwing random stuff around the living room.  
  
"Friday night is Gilmore Dinner night. Look my mom could not   
afford to get me into Chilton, so we made a deal with my   
grandparents and they would pay the tuition. But as always   
there was a hitch, my mom and myself have to attend dinner with   
them every Friday night. Ah Ha, here you are." I finally found   
the phone under the coffee table. "Grandma and Mom are probably   
worried by now, if you will excuse me." I walked into the kitchen   
and dialed my mom's cell phone.  
  
"Where are you!?" You would think my mom would show a bit more   
compassion to her only child.  
  
"I'm sorry mom but something or rather something came up. And I   
completely forgot it was a Friday and since you didn't come home   
well there was nothing to remind me." I said all this in one   
breath hoping she would let it drop until she got home.  
  
"Is it really worth it, cause if this someone isn't in any physical   
or emotion pain, then they better be a cute, hotty." I rolled my   
eyes, but at least I knew she would wait for details.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see. We will have an extra for movie   
night though"   
  
"I'll pick up extra junk food on my home. Rory are you alright?"   
That's the compassionate mother I knew.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. See you in a little while." I hung up the phone,   
took a deep breath, and started the coffeepot. When I reentered the   
living room Tristan was laid out across the sofa fast a sleep. I   
stood watching him, and notice that he got even hotter over the last   
year. And couldn't wait for my mom's reaction.   
  
I covered him up with a light blanket, and took my coffee out side to   
wait for my mother. 


	11. Drolled On

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 11  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: With school being out I sort of forgot to write anymore!!  
  
Here's the next part, I still have no clue where this is going  
  
but I thought I better keep going or it will never be finished!!!!   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When my mom finally came home, she walked up to the porch with   
  
her hands filled with brown bags.  
  
"Are you going to help your momma or just sit there?"  
  
I smiled and pondered the question. "Fine I'll help." I stood   
  
up and took one of the bags she was carrying. "Did you clean   
  
out the market?"  
  
"Only the junk food sections. Why are you out here, don't tell   
  
me I missed the hotty?"  
  
"No, he feel asleep while I was talking to you. I didn't want   
  
you to come into the house and start screaming or anything and   
  
wake him up."  
  
"So he is a hotty." We brought the bags into the kitchen, but   
  
I dragged my mom back outside before she could peer into the   
  
living room. "I'll I wanted was a peek."  
  
"You would have been hovering over him drooling. I save him   
  
from Ms. Patty just to be drooled on by my mother, I don't think so."   
  
"So he met Ms. Patty already? Who is he?"  
  
"Remember Tristan?"  
  
"Bible-Boy?"  
  
"Yeah that's him. He was sent to military school last year, but   
  
when I came home today he was sitting on our front steps." I   
  
didn't know how much my mom would want to know, or how much I   
  
was willing to tell her.  
  
"So did you find out why he came for a visit?" My mom was calm,   
  
way calmer than I expect, but then again she could probably tell   
  
that I was very confused and doubtful of the whole situation.  
  
"Sort of. It's complicated."  
  
"Ok, do I have to be worried about anything. Like crazy parents,   
  
or finding you two making out on couch." That's my mom always   
  
trying to light things up.  
  
"I'm not sure about the crazy parents it's a possibility. And the   
  
making out part well we will just have to wait and see." I said   
  
with a wink.  
  
"Can I go see him now?"  
  
"Quietly while you have a cup of coffee. Hopefully that will keep   
  
you from drooling." As we walked into the house again I took a   
  
deep breath. If my mom didn't like Tristan then well it was going   
  
to be along night, and if she liked him well then it was going to   
  
be an eventful night. 


	12. Must be a Gilmore thing

Title: Behind the Facades ~*~ Chapter 12  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: Here's the next part, it's short, but still an update. I have plunty of time to think  
  
about writing between classes, so i'll try to actaully get some typed up!!  
  
***************************************************************************************************   
  
If Tristan wanted to learn about life outside of Hartford, while my mom was one   
  
giant leap then. She survived that life, and started her own. It's amazing really,   
  
but then again look at my mom. He was in for shock, she was not at all like the   
  
Hartford Princesses he knows.   
  
As we walked into the living room, Tristan was still asleep and when my mom   
  
looked over him, she about spit out her coffee (almost).  
  
"He is a lot hotter than just a cute, hotty. Why did you keep him to yourself   
  
so long?" Though Lorelai whispered this, anyone else would have thought she was screaming it.  
  
"Thanks I think." Tristan said groggily from his position of lying on the coach.  
  
I was to busy laughing. "Mom you didn't have to wake him up."  
  
"Have you seen him, if he was that hot sleeping, I needed to see him awake."  
  
"Ugh, mom."  
  
Tristan was busy laughing at us. "It's all right Rory. The bus ride was long, and I   
  
wasn't able to sleep much. But now that your mom is here, I'm more interested in what she has to say."  
  
"Don't even get her started." Rory was to late, cause Lorelai was ready for battle.  
  
"Ok let me go get the baby books." Lorelai start looking around the different shelves.  
  
"Mom why don't you go get the movies and junk food so we can start movie night?" Rory said while   
  
pulling her mom away from the shelves. With a shrug Lorelai finally headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be giving her any ideas mister, or no sugar for you." Rory said while pointing her   
  
finger at him.  
  
"No sugar, you wouldn't dare cut me off." Tristan said in mock shock and horror.  
  
"You can bet your marbles that I will." Rory started laughing cause Tristan started too when   
  
she said marbles.  
  
"Ok you two, jumping beans, we have Willy Wonka, or Willy Wonka special edition on DVD. Take   
  
your pick." Lorelai said as she cared in four huge bowls of candy and two movies.  
  
"Um, the special edition, since we broke the original one remember."  
  
"Oh and we 'forgot' to tell Kurt when we returned it, oops." Lorelai said as she sat down all the bowls   
  
on the coffee table. "The coffee is started, I will assume that the hotty knows what best for him, and drinks   
  
coffee too." Lorelai said while giving Tristan a royal stare.  
  
"Yes I do. Wouldn't image asking for any other life saving beverage, even if it was my last meal."  
  
"That's away to be a team player. Maybe we should stick you on Luke, and see if you can change   
  
his mind, and then we can have four in the Gilmore Coffee Club."  
  
"Why can't you have three?" Tristan asked innocently.  
  
"You can't have an odd number." Rory answered him. "It is forbidden, except Lane who is an honoree   
  
member, since she can't drink the stuff due to the fact that she was forced to drink tea," Rory and Lorelai   
  
shudder, "for her whole life."  
  
"Must be a Gilmore thing."  
  
"Now he is sounding like Luke." Lorelai said with a sigh and laugh. 


	13. I Don't Roll in My Sleep

Title: Behind the Facades  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: Sorry again for taking so long!! Started writing this chapter in my  
  
Clac class. Very boring class!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
With the end of the mover approaching I noticed my mom starting to leave. It was funny,   
  
she laughed less and less, and faded out of the conversation. Then she was gone. Which   
  
left me to deal with the awkwardness that the end of the movie would bring. It didn't   
  
hit me that when the movie ended it would be just Tristan and me in my living room.   
  
He want to experience my 'normal' world then I would have to think of how I would   
  
treat this situation if Jess was staying over. Jess staying over was common on movie nights,   
  
because we usually fell asleep watching either another movie or talking. So how do I bring   
  
this up with Tristan.   
  
"When the movies done, Tristan, I'll go get us some sleeping bags and we can camp   
  
out here on the living room floor."   
  
  
  
"Will your mom be ok with that?"  
  
"She left us alone, cause she knew something was up and she obviously trusts you. So I   
  
will say yes."  
  
The movie ended soon. Tristan helped me carry the many bowls and cups back to the   
  
kitchen and then grab some pillows while I took the sleeping bags. We cleared the floor of the   
  
living room.   
  
"Um…I'm going to go change into some pajamas. Did you bring anything with you to um…  
  
change into?"   
  
"Yes, I'll go into the bathroom to change."  
  
I was in a dilemma about what pajamas to wear, I usually dress in shorts and tank but   
  
the floor was colder, and Tristan was there. And though this will be very platonic night, I   
  
still don't want to be the scantly dressed. So I put on a pair of Capri blue and star print   
  
pajama pants and a conservative matching blue tank. When I walked back out to the living   
  
room Tristan was there already laying out the sleeping bags. He was dressed in a pair of   
  
baggy sweat-pants, and a t-shirt that said Marines on it. He looked great of course, and I   
  
couldn't believe that I was going to be spending the night with Tristan Dugrey.  
  
"I layed the sleeping bags out away from each other, so we will have some personal   
  
space and we don't roll on top of each other during the night."  
  
I smiled at him. "I don't roll in my sleep."  
  
"We'll see come morning."  
  
"Ugh." I layed down on my purple sleeping bag, and went down deep so not even my head   
  
was really showing. I then made sure that the zipper was up to my shoulders. Tristan started   
  
laughing at me. "Do you have a problem with the way I sleep?"  
  
"It is funny that's all." Tristan got into his sleeping bag, leaving it unzipped, but   
  
covering himself up all the same. "Do you make a habit of sleeping on your living room floor?"  
  
"Only when I have a guest to entertain." I told him honestly. "Usually Lane or Jess   
  
will come over for movie night, and we will ended up talking all night. My mom will join up,   
  
only she steals the couch and snores, so we ended up kicking her out."  
  
Tristan laughed, and I joined him. As our laughing subsided we became more subdued.   
  
And that's when I realized that the lights were still on.   
  
"I'm not getting out of my cocoon to turn off the lights, so either you can get up   
  
or they can remain on all night." Tristan laughs at me but got up anyway. There was still   
  
a light shinning in from the kitchen, so Tristan could find his way back to his sleeping bag.   
  
"Any thoughts about how you want to spend tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you usually do on a Saturday?"  
  
"Nothing is ever planned at my house, we will just have to come up with things as   
  
we go I guess. I promise you it will be interesting, with the whole town wondering who you   
  
are and where you came from. You better rest up." I told him as I watched his eyes started   
  
to drip close.  
  
"Goodnight Mary."  
  
"Goodnight Bible Boy." 


	14. Spawn of Mine

Title: Behind the Façade  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Ok so no clue where this is going. Next chapter Tristan will learn about small town life and how it has shaped the way Rory is, and stuff like that!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I woke up quickly and was starring into cerulean blue eyes. I was confused but not scared. It took my sleepy mind about a minute to remember that I was on my living room floor sleeping next to my former enemy.  
  
"How long have you been up?" I asked him.  
  
"Only about and hour," He was smiling at me and his eyes were sparkling as if he was laughing at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't move at all."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I woke up you were still in the same position as when you fell asleep."  
  
I smiled in response and scrambled out of my sleeping bag. "My mom should be up soon, and then we will go eat."  
  
Tristan and I rolled up the sleeping bags, then got cleaned up and dressed for the day. Lorelei finally came down the stairs begging for coffee and food. I finally dragged her out of the house at 10:30 to go eat at Luke's.  
  
"Is Luke's the only place in town to eat?" Tristan asked in interest.  
  
"No, but it's the best."  
  
"Coffee…Now…Dying without...Coffee."  
  
"Mom, we are almost there."  
  
"Not fair…you two had coffee." Mom said with a pout.  
  
Tristan was smiling and I assumed enjoying the little walk even with my mom being so…herself. People were everywhere. A spring festival of sorts was going on, with Taylor giving orders to those people who were attempting to help hang a sign, and other people standing around talking.  
  
Luke's was empty except for a few stragglers left drinking coffee by the window. The three of us sat at a table and waited for Luke to come take our orders.  
  
"Luky I need coffee….Please!" Lorelei shouted since Luke was out of site.  
  
"Just a minute Lorelei." Mom stood up to go around the counter to get her own coffee, when Luke shouted again. "Don't you dare walk behind my counter!"  
  
"But Luky, I am coffee deprived. I need some NOW!"  
  
"Is she usually like this?" Tristan asked me at the table while we were both laughing at my crazy mom.  
  
"Yes, Always!" I smiled at him while Luke came out of the stock room and was arguing with my mom about how bad coffee was for her. Luke finally pointed her back to the table while he stood there with a determined glare on his face. Mom slowly walked back to the table pouting and whimpering all the way.  
  
"Spawn of mine, use your magic and charm this flannel, baseball cap wearing grouchy org into giving me coffee." My mom was really desperate if she was trying to use my technique for her own good. Well not really desperate just giving up earlier than usual.  
  
"Luke will you please bring us coffee?" I said with a little puppy dog look.  
  
"I'm on my way, but only if you con convince that women who claims to have raised you to lower her voice. I have paying customers who would like to eat in piece."  
  
"I would if I could Luke." I told him truefully. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee pot from the warmer.  
  
Luke came over to the table filled our coffee cups and was ready for our orders with in seconds after the screaming match. That's when he realized that I had Tristan with me again. "You again? You better not cause trouble like yesterday. This place was a mess by the end of the day." Luke said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Luky give the boy a break, he did not know what type commotion he would cause by simply waiting for Rory on our front porch." Lorelei told Luke while playfully slapping his arm.  
  
"Sure he didn't, now what can I make for you?" Luke said while rolling his eyes again.  
  
"Pancakes!"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Um…Two pancakes, two eggs, and a side order of French fries."  
  
"Fine!" Luke said with a sign and again rolling his eyes. "I'll be back soon." If I didn't know better I would say Luke rolls his eye to much but yeah when my mom and I are around he tends to roll his eyes more than usual. That's what he gets for being such a great cook and providing for two Gilmore girls. "Rory keep her in line."  
  
I smile at him, "Like I could or would do that Luky!" 


End file.
